Spirits of Sora's Friends
by Shika-Kiba
Summary: A lonely Sora lives in Twilight Town. After many dealings with the Organization, most of his friends are dead. They communicate with him. How? Read and find out.  Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. A Friendship That Couldn't Last

The waving grass swayed peacefully in the wind. Sora sighed, something he did a lot nowadays. He picked a sunflower near where he was sitting and began plucking the petals off of it.

"One person gone…"

The first petal blew away in the breeze.

"Kairi… Riku… Mickey…"

He continued to pull the petals one by one, stating the names of his friends with each one.

"Donald… Naminé… Diz…"

With each name brought back cheerful yet painful memories of his loved ones.

"Roxas…"

He stopped abruptly. Where had that come from? He was sure he didn't know a Roxas. Why did he say that name…?

Standing up quickly, his blood rushed to his head, causing him to stagger slightly. Regaining his balance, he rushed off to town. A certain town, one that he'd been living in for a while. Twilight Town.

0 x o x 0 x o x 0 x o x 0 x o x 0

Still running, Sora made it to town after about five minutes. He saw Jack on the other side of the city circle. He quickly made his way over there.

"Hi Jack…"

"Why, hello, Sora. Where were you today? Everyone in town missed you."

"Sorry if I worried you all. I went to the field, the one on the other side of the mountain, near the lake."

"Try not to run off without telling anyone… we thought we had lost our Keyblade bearer. Saïx would have had us then."

Sora had a stern look on his face, but that quickly turned into a grimace. "Jack, I won't leave. Not anytime soon, since Organization Thirteen killed my friends."

Jack frowned, if it was possible for a skeleton to do such a thing.

"Look, Sora, I'm just worried about the safety of the people we have left. Everyone that isn't with Organization Thirteen is with us. There's no middle ground anymore."

"I know."

"So why do you frighten all of us by leaving without as much as a note?"

"I said I was sorry, Jack, now will you let it go?"

"…Fine. Just don't let it happen again, please."

"I won't."

Sora huffed and stormed off. Jack let out a sigh. He was sure that Sora would listen, at least for now, but he was worried about his recklessness.

0 x o x 0 x o x 0 x o x 0 x o x 0

Sora burst into his empty bedroom.

"Stupid people with the stupid rules…" he mumbled to himself.

He sat down at his desk and began to read the journals he had piled up from all his friends. Reading always seemed to calm him down.

Since the Organization's most recent attack on Twilight Town, Sora had been distraught to say the least. That was the day Riku finally slipped up and… Sora could barely say the word in his mind, let alone aloud… _died._ That awful, awful day, exactly three weeks ago from today…

*Flashback*

Sora was fighting the Nobodies alongside his best friend, Riku. Riku had just wounded Larxene before she teleported away.

"Blast it…" Riku said before being pushed to the side by Sora.

"Riku! Pay attention! Axel almost blew you to pieces with that fire attack," Sora yelled at him.

"Sora! Duck!"

"What- Riku! No!"

Riku had dove in front of Sora to save him from an icy blast from Luxord.

"Damn you, Riku, you messed up the plan! Sora is the one needed to be dead, not you! You mean nothing! Die already," Luxord screamed in his face.

Luxord raised his hand, ready to shoot another spell at Riku, who was laying in the grass, moaning.

"It's time for you to d- "

Luxord was cut off suddenly by Sora jabbing him with his Keyblade.

"Die, scum," Sora said before pushing in the Keyblade farther and twisting it. Luxord exploded in a puff of black, dense fog. All the other Nobodies teleported away, fleeing from battle.

"That's what I thought."

Sora quickly ran over to where Riku was laying. He kneeled down to his level before speaking.

"Riku… will you be okay…?"

"Listen, Sora…I'm not going to sugarcoat things. It hurts like bloody hell," Riku stated plainly. Sora could already see the effects of frostbite coming onto Riku's arm, where Luxord had hit him with the spell.

"I promise Riku, it'll be okay! I'll go get a paramedic, they'll heal you up, it will be alright!"

"Don't worry…" Riku began singing the Bob Marley song to himself. Sora knew he loved that song. If Riku was going to die, he would die happy.

Sora continued, "About a thing…"

"'Cause every little thing…"

Sora was choking back tears now.

"Is gonna be alright."

They both sang the last line simultaneously.

Sora checked Riku's pulse. It was faint before it stopped completely.

From that moment on, Sora was sure he would avenge every one of his friends.

He would get Larxene, for Kairi.

Axel, for King Mickey.

Marluxia, for Diz.

Demyx, for Naminé.

Saïx, for Donald.

He would make sure those heartless freaks would die before he did.

In spite of the moment, Sora chuckled to himself at the pun he made. He carried Riku's body back to the Graveyard, (which was quite large thanks to Twilight Town's theme) and set him next to the graves of his other close friends. He knew he Riku would be buried and given a gravestone, just like the others.

Organization Thirteen was going to pay.

*End Flashback*

Sora sat up abruptly at his desk and wiped the drool off his chin.

"I must've dozed off," he said to himself.

He looked out the window, an old habit of his that was completely useless in this new area since it was twilight all day, every day.

He picked up the first notebook he saw. It was necessary that everyone had a notebook to keep, and that they recorded everything. The one Sora happened to pick up first was Naminé's. He had read over every one of his friends' notebooks multiple times. He knew some by heart. Naminé's was a pure white, since every person got to customize their notebook.

Sora opened to the first page and saw the signature that went with every notebook ever made. This one was, not surprisingly, Naminé's.

Sora loved looking at the uniqueness of each notebook. No two were the same. His was a brilliant cobalt blue, with the Kingdom symbol in the middle.

Suddenly, all the memories of Naminé and himself came flooding back into his head. He dropped the notebook and clutched his hands over his ears as if to stop the pain, and just as soon as it started, it stopped.

Sora, dazed and confused, picked up the notebook to set it back on the pile of notebooks.

The pain started again, though this time not as intense.

He dropped the notebook, and the pain stopped.

"What the hell…" Sora thought.

"Am I going crazy, or is this notebook possessed or something?" This time he said it out loud.

"No, you're not crazy."

Sora nearly jumped out of his oversized clown shoes when he heard Naminé's voice.

"How the… who the… what the…" Sora stuttered.

"Calm down. It's just me."

"I thought you were dead!" Sora was looking around the empty room, franticly trying to find the source of the disembodied voice.

"I am dead. The notebooks aren't regular pads of paper, you know."

"Actually, I didn't know that," replied Sora.

"Thanks for keeping me informed," he added sarcastically.

"Shh, keep your voice down," the voice replied in a whisper.

"I'll explain more later. Just don't get killed anytime soon."

"Thanks for the helpful tip…" Sora said.

"…Hello?"

There was no response from the voice.

Sora then thought to himself… "What if I am going crazy…?"

He was about to pick up the notebook, but then stopped, remembering the last time he tried that.

So, guys, how did I do for my first FanFic? Review, please. I asked nicely :)

Thanks for reading! I'll continue if it gets reviews. Good or bad, I don't care. Any reviews will do.


	2. The First Vengeance

AN: Sorry I didn't mention this in the first chapter. I do NOT own any Kingdom Hearts characters. Anyways, on with the story!

The next morning, Sora sat up in bed and stretched.

"Seems I'm still alive… what a great way to start the day," he thought to himself.

As he dressed himself, he kept thinking about the odd occurrence with Naminé's notebook last night. Was he really going crazy…? Or was it as simple as Jack spiking his drink? Maybe a hallucination? Could it be an illusion?

In any case, he was going to investigate.

He picked up Naminé's notebook. He didn't feel anything except a slight tingle at the notebook's touch. No excruciating pain, no feeling of being on fire, either.

"Good start…" he said aloud.

As he flipped past the page with the signature on it, he read the first page of a day's events.

_Today, I got this cool notebook. Mickey gave a blank notebook to me, but as soon as I touched it, it turned a shiny pale white color. I guess that's how the color system works._

_I ran home with my notebook. Diz was waiting for me there and he looked astounded when he saw the color of the book. He took-_

Sora skimmed the rest of the page and found nothing worth of interest. He flipped through the next several pages, and saw the same things. Nothing he was looking for at the time was in there.

He then stopped. He saw the bottom corner of a piece of paper that was at one point in the notebook. Had someone torn it out? Sora then looked at the next page, which was labeled about 4 weeks ago.

_Hey, there, Notebook. _(Sora took note that "notebook" was capitalized.)

_My question of the day is: When will Organization Thirteen – which now includes Exalix – strike again? Exalix is a new recruit they got. I'm not sure of the gender, since I've never seen them up close. I saw them once, and they had the hood over their head._

Sora paused. Who was this mystery person, and why had he never heard of him/her? Naminé wrote that they were part of Organization Thirteen, and Sora was pretty sure he had heard of everyone in the Organization. He kept reading anyways.

_Exalix is rumored to have an incredible power… something that involves the mind. If this is true, I'm sure he/she could take down Xemnas like it was nothing._

Sora stopped again. This didn't sound like something Naminé would write… A bit worried, he decided to read on.

_Anyways, thanks again for staying with me through all this. I'll try to write again as soon as possible, but I'm not promising anything. _

_Namin__é_

He looked at the torn page again. Now that he looked again, he could see, he noticed not just one page was torn out, but it looked like several were, maybe about twenty.

At that moment Sora remembered an important fact – Naminé was killed half a year ago. How could the page be labeled only four weeks ago?

Sora came to the conclusion that it wasn't Naminé that was writing in her notebook. Who was, though? Who would have the means? And what was this about asking the notebook questions? What about Exalix, this mysterious Nobody?

So many unanswered questions left Sora's head feeling groggy.

"Sora?"

Sora nearly jumped out of his chair when he heard Haynor yell his name.

"I'm in my house," Sora yelled back.

Haynor immediately burst though the front door. He was panting and slouching slightly, like he had just been running.

"Sora… there's… Odette…" Haynor was panting too hard to be heard.

"Just say it, Haynor," Sora said patiently.

He took a deep breath and grabbed the edge of the nearest dresser to steady himself.

"Jack was checking on Odette and he saw her levitating things in her house. She said she was practicing her magic and that she had learned a ton of spells!"

"That's good, Haynor. Is that it?"

"No!" Haynor yelled. "There's an emergency!"

Sora immediately sat up, "What is it then?"

"Nobodies are attacking the town! They captured Odette and are holding her captive! We haven't let them leave yet, so they're still in town, but we need to save her!"

Sora was already out the door.

0 x o x 0 x o x 0 x o x 0 x o x 0 x o x 0

Outside, Sora quickly found Odette. She was being held by the arms in the air by Marluxia and Vexen, whom were both blasting spells in other directions with their free hands.

"Stay back, Haynor. I don't want you getting hurt," Sora told the younger boy.

"…Alright, Sora. I'll stay in your house." He then ran inside.

Sora summoned his Keyblade, then, with a flourish, charged towards Odette's captors.

Marluxia noticed him, and then called over a Heartless to hold Odette while he took on Sora.

"So, Sora… It's been a while since we've sparred. Have you gotten better?" Marluxia said tauntingly.

Sora just glared at the pink-haired Nobody.

"Oh, c'mon, don't give me that look. You know you love me," Marluxia said, almost in laughter.

Sora's glare seemed to intensify. "Let's just fight, so I can kick your ass already."

"Don't get cocky, fagbag."

That last insult set Sora off. He screamed and rushed at the scythe wielder. Marluxia seemed to expect this, because he swung with all his might at the nimble Keyblade wielder.

Sora did a quick flip, landing on the other side of his opponent. He tried again to stab at the foe, but Marluxia jumped and spun in midair. He then kicked Sora right in the jaw, sending him to the side. Sora skidded on his side.

"Marluxia can sure kick hard…" Sora thought.

Regaining his balance, Sora swung at Marluxia again and again while running towards him. Marluxia dodged, sidestepped, and evaded through everything Sora could throw at him.

"Come on, gaywad, is that all you got? I should end it now," exclaimed Marluxia.

"Not even close! Luxord wasn't the only one with tricks up his sleeve," replied Sora.

This seemed to anger the pink-haired one. Sora remembered that Marluxia and Luxord used to be close friends. Too bad Luxord was dead, he thought.

This time, Marluxia charged towards Sora, instead of vice versa.

Sora saw and opening and took it. He swung just as he evaded Marluxia's attack. This time, the Keyblade slammed into the older man's midsection, making black drops as dark as night on the pavement from the Nobody Energy. Marluxia was momentarily fazed, so Sora seized the chance to stab Marluxia and twist the Keyblade, just as he did with Luxord.

With that, the scythe and its owner disappeared in a flash of dark light.

"That takes care of that…" Sora said to himself. Sora turned toward where Odette was, but her, Vexen, and the Heartless were no where to be found. He was about to panic, but then saw Odette standing with Haynor near the fountain.

"Jeez, guys, you had me worried there for a second," Sora stated plainly. Then it dawned on him.

"Wait… where are Vexen and that Heartless?"

Haynor answered, "I took them out."

Sora had to stifle his laughter. "How could you take them out?"

Haynor gave him a stern expression. "I know magic too, you know. It's not as good as Odette's, but I when I hit Vexen with the Fire spell, his surprised expression was priceless. Odette then had a chance to use her magic to make him flee."

Sora just stood there, looking astonished.

Odette then spoke for the first time. "Vexen dropped this when he ran away. I think it was his notebook."

Sora took the notebook in his hands and flipped it around a few times. It was an unsightly grey/blue color.

He then felt the familiar tingle of when he picked up Naminé's notebook. Sora thought it was odd that all the notebooks seemed to be statically charged.

"Odette, do you feel a tingle of some sort when you hold this?" Sora asked.

"Uh, no. Why do you ask?" she questioned.

"No reason," Sora explained a little too quickly.

"Is it just me then…?" Sora thought.

AN: Okay guys, as always thanks for reading. This mysterious character Exalix is my own original character. That's about all I own with this. As always, review pleeaaase. I take constructive criticism, just don't flame please. Thank you. ^.^

If you already know about the Kingdom Hearts series, skip this part. If you are utterly confused at all this, please read on.

Kingdom hearts is about a boy named Sora. When someone dies in the Kingdom hearts world, they turn into a heartless. A heartless is a manifestation of all the evil in the person's heart. Sometimes, if the person who dies has a pure heart, they turn into a Nobody. Organization thirteen is made up of Nobodies, who have all been converted to evil. However, Roxas, Sora's Nobody, was never really evil. He ran away from Organization Thirteen and is being hunted by Xenohart, Organization Thirteen's leader.

When you turn into a nobody, your name's letters are mixed up and an "X" is added. This is your new name. (Sora + X = Roxas)

If you have any questions, just put them in your review and I'll answer them the best I can on my next chapter installment.


	3. Kairi's Return

**AN: I own nothing relating to the Kingdom Hearts series. The only thing I own is the Character Exalix. They are my own Original Character. That's it, though. I promise :D**

As Sora made his way back to his home, he couldn't stop thinking about the strange occurrences with the notebooks. Was he just imagining the tingling?

Deep in thought, the walk to his house was almost mechanic. A few people waved and said hi, but he didn't notice them.

Still holding Vexen's dropped notebook, he opened the door and went inside. He set the notebook near the pile of other notebooks, and as soon as he set it down, the tingling stopped. It had gotten gradually stronger and more irritating as he walked home, he noticed. So many questions swam through his head.

"I need to calm down…" Sora told himself.

He then entered his kitchen to make himself a glass of his favorite organic tea.

Snatching up the steaming cup, he made his way back to his bedroom. He noticed how cluttered it was; Sora rarely threw anything away. Then again, he rarely got any items at all, so there wasn't much to own in the first place.

As Sora sat down in the chair at his desk, he sipped his tea peacefully. He decided to go a little rebel and put his feet up on the dresser.

In doing so, he accidentally knocked a notebook off the dresser. A bit annoyed, he bent over in his chair to pick it up.

The tingling began immediately when he touched the book. He looked at the title page. It was Kairi's.

Looking thoughtfully at it, he opened the notebook to the first page. He read through slowly and realized it was the day Kairi met him, so many years ago.

_Today, I met this super cool boy. His name is Sora, and he's really cute :D_

Sora laughed when he saw the happy face.

_I also met another guy named Riku. I hope we can be friends, because they both seem really nice._

_Enough about that. The reason I met them in the first place was because I woke up on this strange island. The three of us are the only inhabitants on the island as far as we know. I hope we don't get lonely. Sora says that someone will come and rescue us one day._

_I don't really want them to. We have enough food and water. We aren't in any danger. I want to stay here with the two of them. They're my best friends. If I lose them, I don't know what I'll do._

Sora noticed dried spots on the page. He guessed she was crying when she wrote this.

He skimmed the rest of the page. Nothing really worth reading right now was on the current page. He flipped through a bit and stopped when he got to a page that looked like it had been almost torn out, like someone was in a hurry and ripping up pages.

"Odd…" Sora thought to himself. "This is like the same thing that happened in Naminé's notebook."

Except the fact that there indeed was a page existing in the notebook. It hadn't been torn out, like Naminé's.

Sora fumbled the book a bit and began to read.

**Spells**

_Fire spell: Wo Li Sa_

_Water spell: Nu Ha Ki_

_Thunder spell: Yi Pe Ja_

_Earth spell: Ri To Ma_

_Wind spell: Wi Hu Ka_

Sora found this as odd. Why would Kairi write down all these things in her notebook? It didn't look like her handwriting on all the other pages. He skipped all the other basic spells until a certain one caught his eye…

_Reincarnation spell: Toh Hai Pah Reh Kin Fah Tuk Nep Caf Dix Bom Cin Sep Nef…_

The chants continued. Sora decided to skip to the end of the spell.

…_Het Qut Pax Fuv_

_Note: The preceding spell will bring a person back to life, but only in the form of a voice. If the voice chooses to do so, it may attach to a certain object and communicate to living beings through telekinesis. However, if the reincarnated person decides to do otherwise, it may enter and take over a corpse, thus bringing the once dead person back to life._

_*Has not been tested on animals._

"…What the hell," Sora said aloud.

Why was this in Kairi's notebook? He was positive that she didn't write this down. She rarely ever used magic at all, usually just to heal herself or others.

Why was this page almost ripped out? Who would have the want and means to do it, anyway?

Sora was so lost in thought he accidentally knocked over his tea. Luckily, none of it touched the notebooks.

Just as Sora was about to put the notebook back, the tingling turned up its intensity. It made his whole arm twitch.  
>The voice started again, but this time it didn't sound like Naminé. It sounded like Kairi.<p>

"Sora! Listen to me," the voice said.

"Woah…! Uh, okay, I'm listening, I guess…" Sora responded.

"You must stop Exalix! He will stop at nothing to get his hands on our notebooks!"

'Huh, so it is a boy…' Sora thought.

"Sora, Exalix put that Reincarnation spell on my notebook. He made it so I came back to life, but only in a voice. And for God's sake I'm a stupid pad of paper!"

"Calm down. How could Exalix use that spell on you're notebook? I took it from you right after the battle you died in. He would've been noticed if he tried anything. And why is it I'd never heard of him before yesterday?"

"He has the power to control others' minds. He makes them not see or hear him. He can't be seen because he doesn't let you see him."

Sora just stared off into space with a horrific expression. He was suddenly very paranoid that someone was watching him.

"Kairi, how do you know all this?"

"When someone dies, they go to Heaven. It's not necessarily the stereotypical field of flowers, rainbows, unicorns, castles, and angels. You basically look the same as when you died, minus any injuries, in what looks like a very big hotel lobby."

"So?" Sora asked.

"I was getting there. It's not even actually called 'Heaven.' Its official name is Enmanyui. **(En-mahn-yoo-ee)** Once there, everyone is free to talk to anyone else that's dead. I rounded up all of our friends and we all shared everything we knew."

At this point Sora was so confused he thought his head might explode.

"Wait, so you got Riku and Mickey and all the others?" Sora asked.

"Yup. It was actually Mickey that knew the most about Exalix. The King said he went to high-school with him," Kairi's voice said.

"Damn. Small world," Sora commented.

"Don't cuss in front of ladies, asshole."

Sora was taken aback.

He then asked, "So is that all you found out about Exalix? He sounds like a worthy opponent."

"Yes. We'll try to ask strangers if they know anything, and I'll report back if we find something interesting."

"Wait, Kairi, didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"We're all already dead. What will they do, annoy us to re-death?"

"Touché. Is that it?"

But Kairi's voice was already gone, gone back to Enmanui.

**Sorry I left you guys hanging last time. I hope I answered some questions in this chapter. See ya next time! :)**


	4. Diz, AKA Ansem the Wise

**AN: I own nothing in this story except the character Exalix.**

Since Sora didn't have anything else to do, he kept researching this mysterious Exalix. All he knew was that he was a part of Organization thirteen, he had the power to control other's minds, and that he used a Reincarnation spell on Kairi's notebook.

It wasn't exactly a lengthy list of information.

Sora decided he would choose Diz's notebook next.

After sorting through the stack of notebooks, he found the one labeled "Diz." It was a brilliant mix of black and crimson swirled together randomly. Diz's signature was neat and small, like the rest of his handwriting.

Sora, sandwich in one hand and notebook in the other, took a bite and began to read about Diz's day.

Like always, nothing significant seemed to stand out at him.

Continuing to flip through, he found the page from the day Diz found Naminé. After he read it, Sora still hadn't found anything worthwhile.

He was about to put the notebook back into place when he saw a small black stain on the page. It stood out because the rest of the page had been written in blue ink.

Sora stared at it, and then rubbed it with his thumb.

He could have sworn the spot grew a fraction of an inch.

He kept rubbing it, since it produced the odd tingling sensation. It was stronger when Sora had his thumb on the dot.

By the time Sora removed his thumb from the page, the spot was about the size of a small apple. His arm was also surging from the tingling sensation.

In the center of the dot there seemed to be a small spot of blue.

Sora's curiosity getting the better of him, he continued to rub the spot with his thumb. As the black stain grew larger, so did the smaller dot inside of it.

Sora tried touching the blue mark in the middle, but found it was empty, like a void. He shoved his entire arm through the spot, stretching it, and then put his head in.

Standing in from of him, in the middle small, completely blue room was Diz himself.

"Gahh!"

Sora stumbled forward into the room, the blue dot constricting to its normal size once again.

"…Diz?"

"Yes, it is I," he answered.

"Diz, where-"

"Please, call me Ansem," Diz said. Or is it Ansem?

"Um… ok, Ansem. Where are we?"

"This is dimension seven and a half. I created it while I was still alive in case I died," Ansem answered. "I can see it's a good thing I did," he added.

Sora stared blankly.

"It's a place to talk to someone living in case I died. Which I did."

"…Ohhhhh!" Sora said.

Ansem did a facepalm.

"Anyways, Sora, I was told to deliver this information to you. We found out something about Exalix," Ansem said.

"Okay, tell me then,"

"We found out his power use is limited."

"Which means…?"

Ansem sighed. "We've estimated he can only use his power for about twenty-five minutes every twenty-four hours."

"That's good, right?" Sora asked.

"Quite. It was much shorter than we anticipated it to be. We're lucky he has any limit at all. We would be screwed if he could go for as long as he wanted," Ansem said.

"Good point, I guess…"

"Yes. We made an educated guess that since he can't sustain his mind control for very long, he usually flees after his limit wears off. Then he must rest for a while before he can use it again."

"Yes, keep going…" Sora replied…

"That's your chance. If you can find him or guess where he'll be after he reappears but before he runs away, you can catch him. I doubt he'll want to take you on, so you might need to tie him up or something." Ansem was sounding really smart to Sora. Of course, he was known as "Ansem the Wise."

"That's about all the inferences we can currently make."

"Okay. Should I leave, Ansem?" Sora asked.

"You may. If I need you to come back, the portal – that black dot you entered through – will be quite prominent. It will be in your dresser's mirror next time."

"Understood. Thank you, Ansem."

" No, Sora… Thank you."

And with that, the room seemed to fade and Sora was just standing in the middle of his bedroom.

At this point, Sora was pretty sure he wasn't crazy.

He was just talking to dead people, that's all.

**AN: Sorry this chapter was short. I have writers block. Nooooooooo! Anyways, I'll try to keep writing tomorrow. Ciao.**


	5. Exalix, the Master Puppeteer

**AN: Hey guys, I decided to switch things up with this chapter. I'll see how it goes. I'll give you one hint: this isn't Sora. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. This is currently happening right after the fight with Marluxia.**

I woke up in my usual blue bed with the blue sheets and the blue walls. Boring, as always. Life was getting to be more and more boring lately, too.

Since I hadn't been assigned a mission in a while, I felt the need to stretch my legs. I hadn't killed anyone in a bit, either. I'll need to attend to that problem.

Axel and that new kid, Roxas, came to get me in my room.

"Saix said that you need to get your butt to the lobby," Axel said.

"…" Roxas was silent, as usual.

"Fine, I'm coming," I drawled. Sleeping always made me feel more tired than when I laid down.

"Go, then," Axel snapped, pointing towards the door.

He was unnecessarily cold to me. I don't understand why. I don't remember doing anything to him.

I exited the room. Axel and Roxas followed.

I suddenly heard a burst. It sounded like fire. I turned and Axel had summoned his chakrarms and Roxas was holding his Keyblade.

"Damn, guys, what's with you?" I asked.

Nothing else was said. They just charged towards me after that.

Their death was quick.

I had a feeling it wasn't actually Axel and Roxas, so I searched for any robotics or something. I slowly peeled of the mask on "Axel's" face.

It was my old friend, Exalith. He was previously known as Aelith in the former life.

I walked toward "Roxas." As I peeled of his mask, I found a man I had never seen before. I decided to ask Saix about it.

Dragging the bodies behind me, I made my way to Saix's bedroom. I set down "Roxas" and knocked on the door.

"Is the deed done?" I heard from the other side of the door.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

I heard a sharp intake of air. The door was thrown open, a wide-eyed Saix staring at me.

"You…!" He said, now managing a glare.

"Yes, me. These two tried to kill me, but I got to them first. One was my old friend, and another was a man I have never seen before," I said truthfully.

"I sent them to kill you. How could they lose?" Saix said disbelievingly.

I stood there and stared at him. "You what?"

"I sent those barbaric imbeciles to kill you. I can see that even a simple task like that was too much for such simple minds," Saix said simply.

Saix wasn't acting like himself… what's going on…?

"You better step away in five seconds, or else I'll kill you."

"Go ahead, do it. I dare you," Saix taunted.

"I would stop talking if I were you."

"Why don't you come over here and-"

Saix was cut short by me snapping his neck.

"What the hell is going on…" I thought.

"What did you do to Saix?"

Oh, great. The Annoyance himself.

"This doesn't concern you, Demyx," I said coolly.

"It does too! What happened? Tell me or I'll go find Xenohart!"

I sighed. Demyx was always a tattletale.

"In my defense, he told me to kill him," I said.

"That doesn't mean you should! He could've been drunk or high or something! We'll never know now!" He was yelling at me now.

"What is with you, Demyx?"

"Nothing!"

The oddest thing happened just then. Demyx's body shuddered, then he said, "Help me! No, go away! Run!"

I stared at him with confusion written all over my face.

"What the HELL is wrong with you, boy?" I screamed at Demyx. He was on his knees, clutching his head.

"Help me! Leave me alone! Go away! Run, man!"

I think he was talking to me with that last comment.

I wasted no time in running away from Demyx. I could still hear him yelling from the next room.

I thought he was having a mental breakdown. He probably was insane.

I decided to hide behind a wall so I could listen to Demyx. He was in the fetal position on the ground, still holding his head. His entire body was twitching.

"Leave me alone! Get out of my head!" he was screaming.

"Never!"

Wait, what? The words left Demyx's lips… but it didn't sound at all like the Demyx I knew. I was freaking out about now.

"Who are you?" Demyx said.

"The name… is Exalix. Consider your body mine." Those words were spoken by Demyx, but he didn't actually say them.

"What do you want?" Demyx yelled.

"I want you to do my bidding. Now go," The voice said.

Demyx slowly stood up. His back was to me.

"Go find a knife," Demyx said. He was obeying orders from himself.

"It's too bad Zexion isn't here. He could have killed you quicker so that you wouldn't have been in pain for long," Demyx said. I was positive it wasn't Demyx saying those things. Whatever Exalix was, it had taken over Demyx's body and mind.

I followed him to the kitchen without being spotted.

**(This paragraph might be a little too intense for the weak stomachs out there.) **Demyx rolled up the sleeve on his left arm and picked up a knife out of the drawer. My face quickly paled when he pushed it against his skin and a very small line of crimson appeared.

I used a spell that knocked the knife out of Demyx's hand.

His head quickly turned and he saw me. I launched a spell that held him immobile in the air.

"What are you, Exalix, and what do you want with Demyx?" I asked.

Demyx coughed. At that moment I saw his eyes. They were a very frightening and deep shade of purple.

"Not what… who. My name is Exalix. Sorry, but I have taken over your friend Demyx," Demyx said. I was weird seeing words like that coming from his mouth.

"What do you want?"

"I want Organization Thirteen dead. That's why I'm having them all die. I used to be a part of the Organization, but they betrayed me. So I'm wiping them all off the face of the earth, one by one."

Blood drained from my face. What was this nutcase talking about?

"If you wanted us all dead, wouldn't it be easier just to meet us in person and kill us then?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? This was way faster until you interrupted my plan. As soon as I'm done with this fool, you're next," Demyx said menacingly.

At that point I couldn't hold my spell any longer. I dropped him to the floor, and I crumpled, too, weakened by the use of magic.

Demyx picked up the knife and sliced his arm really deep. He fell to the floor in his own blood.

I don't remember anything else past that. I saw Demyx on the ground, a flash of purple, and then I woke up in Enmanyui.

**I'm sure you guys are very confused. I'll explain all this in the next chapter. Au revoir! (That means "Bye" in French)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This story is currently up for adoption. I didn't have a ton of motivation, so if you want to continue it, by all means do so. Just PM me and I'll give you the credit starting with the next chapter you write and/or any chapters you change.**

**Sorry if this disappoints anyone,**

**~FS**


	7. Chapter 7

This FanFiction Plot idea was started by me, but was adopted by Echo Uchiha, who so kindly wanted to adopt it. Chapters 1-7 on "Spirits of Sora's Friends" were written, in whole, by me, FadingScars. Any other chapters past chapter 7 were written, in whole, by Echo Uchiha. He/She now owns full rights to the FanFiction story. Neither of us own Kingdom Hearts, any Characters associated with Kingdom Hearts, Disney, nor any characters associated with Disney.

You can find a quick link to Echo Uchiha's profile in the reviews, since they have kindly reviewed multiple times.


End file.
